


Far From the Sun

by brandedDragon



Series: Lillie’s FEH Ficlets [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Gen, the Summoners and my friend and me so their names are different
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 16:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14024529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brandedDragon/pseuds/brandedDragon
Summary: Lillie uses they/them pronouns; Kaiser uses he/him.Ok so this is obviously a silly thing, but it was born from a conversation with my close friend in which we were being salty about our summons. One of us (I honestly don’t remember who) declared that they would be deserting Askr and taking their strongest Heroes with them. They haven’t gotten there yet, but...





	Far From the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Lillie uses they/them pronouns; Kaiser uses he/him.
> 
> Ok so this is obviously a silly thing, but it was born from a conversation with my close friend in which we were being salty about our summons. One of us (I honestly don’t remember who) declared that they would be deserting Askr and taking their strongest Heroes with them. They haven’t gotten there yet, but...

There once was a pair of Summoners who were close friends. They had known each other in their own world before being summoned to Askr and kept in touch via messages sent across space and time to their respective versions of the kingdom. This system hadn’t been too hard to figure out- when their Heroes came visiting, they simply delivered the messages. If the Heroes could travel between the alternate Askrs, why couldn’t they exchange letters that way? These messages generally consisted of summoning woes and friendly conversation or discussions on battle strategies. The visiting Heroes sometimes hung out with that Askr’s Heroes, which naturally gave rise to some very interesting interactions and friendships.

Now, the two Summoners- known as Kaiser and Lillie- didn’t change their leaders too often. Each had a few that they would rotate, but it was common for the same unit to be on duty for months before being swapped out. With the arrival of the Fallen Heroes, the two had both been hoping for a certain dragon to grace their summons. After a few days of Orb hunting and greenless summoning sessions, Lillie was seen giving a dark hooded figure a tour of the castle. The others couldn’t tell if the Summoner was terrified or excited and decided it was better not to ask.  
While Kaiser met no such luck, he did meet his friend’s new Robin soon enough. Apparently, they’d swapped him with their Soren to “change things up.” (The Summoners both knew that he was either in the library or, more likely, shadowing Ike.) Soleil, Kaiser’s main Hero at the time, had been all too quick to alert him of the apparent luck his friend had had. He had also brought a singed letter with him, which the young mercenary delivered as normal.

“They’ve really got a thing for grumpy Heroes, huh?” She glanced back at the foyer as her Summoner opened the letter, eyes stopping on a scowling figure leaning against the castle’s main entrance. “Soren was never one for conversation, either, but at least he didn’t burn their letters.”

Kaiser only half heard as he read the letter. It was confirmed there in ink- Lillie had managed to summon the Fell Dragon and had sent him over with the latest letter. “He needs to get used to interacting with you guys. He’ll be doing it a lot in the foreseeable future.” That’s what they had written. He supposed that was true, seeing as the very nature of the dragon was... well. He probably wasn’t used to interacting with anyone unless he was about to kill them. This naturally created something of a problem.

“They’ve got a thing for greens, too. If it weren’t so strategically unsound I’m sure they’d have a team of all green units.” Kaiser responded to Soleil’s observation as he tucked the envelope into his cowl. “Go ahead and send him off, will you? I think he’s suffered enough for today.” The Summoner cracked a slight smile at his quip, earning a smile and laugh from the young mercenary.

“You got it!” Soleil turned to see off the new ‘Hero’ only to realize that she couldn’t find him. She surveyed the foyer as she reentered it, but the Tactician was nowhere to be seen.

Where did he go? He was just here! The pink-haired girl wandered the perimeter, checking any of the dark corners for him. Maybe he had decided it was too bright? He seemed like the sort to like shade. As she passed by the castle’s front doors with no sign of him, however, she figured that he must have left.

She sat down at the edge, sighing. “I didn’t even get to learn anything about him! Now I’ll have to wait and hope he comes back...” One of the guards by the doors tapped her on the shoulder, and she looked up at him. He gestured to the front doors, which she stood and approached. Ahead of her on the path leading to the castle, she spotted what she was looking for.

“There you are!” She cried, running out the door and down the stairs after the hooded figure. “You left before I could even say hi. My name’s Soleil; it’s nice to meet you!” She held her hand out to him as if he wasn’t an incredibly dangerous and powerful dragon-possessed being who could probably destroy them all if he felt like it.

“I have no reason to talk with you humans.” He spoke, a venomous growl accompanying his words.

Seemingly oblivious to his outstanding hostility, the cheery girl continued walking alongside him. “Aw, c’mon, there’s got to be some humans you like! You are one, aren’t you?”

There was a brief pause before he spoke. “I am not. This vessel is human, yes, but I am something far greater. I despise humans.” Another pause. “That Summoner, however... They are not entirely appalling. They make a fine servant.”

He must mean Lillie. They must really like him, if that’s true! I should ask them about him next time I visit. She made a mental note of this in the back of her mind. “I bet they’re your cutest servant, too.” She winked- not that he could see it through his hood- before asking her next question. “How’s the Order of Heroes treating you? I know some of us have had a less than welcoming reception.”

“Most of them ignore me entirely. They know better than to mess with me, I suppose. Except for that stupid princess.” There’s a growl at the end of that sentence. “Is she like that here, too? Trying to be friends with all the Heroes?”

“Sharena? Yeah! I love spending time with her, but that’s probably ‘cause we’re kinda similar and get along better.” She smiled brightly. For just a moment, she saw a hint of red under the dark hood.

“You certainly both have the same smile. Far too bright.”

Soleil’s smile only grew at that, and the mercenary decided that it was time she headed back.

“Well, I guess I’ll let you go now. I’m sure your dear servant’ll be glad to have you back.” She smiled and turned to run back up the path. “See you, Mr. Scary Dragon!”

The dragon in question turned only to have his glare meet the girl’s back as she returned to the castle. “What a curious girl.” He mused. “She didn’t appear frightened of me. I must have something done about that.”

With a last glance at the castle in this alternate Askr, the Fell Tactician once again turned his back on it before vanishing in a flash of purple flame.


End file.
